MinecraftTLA Wiki
Airbendingaang.png|link=Category:Airbending Waterbendingpakku.png|link=Category:Waterbending Earthbending.png|link=Category:Earthbending Firebendingzuko.png|link=Category:Firebending Introduction Welcome to the official wiki for the MinecraftTLA plugin. This wiki is meant to serve as a source of information for both the administrator of a server running this plugin, and a player. This is a heavy work in progress and is by no means complete. Please allow time for the wiki to populate, pages to be created, tweaked, and perfected. Thank you. :D Downloads You can find the latest recommended build at the Bukkit Dev Page. You can download the latest Dev Build by clicking here . If you wish to get a general changelog for the dev build you are using, you can browse through the 1.1.0 development page. Features *Play as a bender, choose which type you would like to be. *Battle with others to see who is the best of the best. *Compatible with WorldGuard, Factions, CreeperHeal, PreciousStones, and more! (Many more plugins to come as well) *Nothing is required client side! Any player can jump right in and play. *Permissions support. Allows you to customize your server to your liking. Create advanced setups, or just go as is. Completely up to you. *Configurable. Just about everything in the plugin can be configured, from chat colors, to strength of the moves, cooldowns, etc. You are defining your own Avatar universe. Commands / Permissions The commands for the plugin are rather simple, and you can view the Commands page to see detailed information about each command. You can also search the wiki for a particular topic, ability, file for more information on it. Any commands or permissions needed will be posted in that page. Bending Users may choose any of the disciplines Earth, Fire, Air, Chiblocker and play. Each discipline does have it's own page dedicated to it, but this is just to sum up what each element / discipline is capable of doing. Waterbending : *Specializes in maneuverability in and on the water. *Oceans are perfect for Waterbenders. *Techniques range from freezing over lakes, manipulating the water to do damage, or even pushing back your opponent with large waves, and much more. *Mixture of defensive and offensive. *Opens up possibilities in bodies of water that are otherwised closed to the other disciplines. Earthbending : *Specializes manipulating the earth around them. *Any area containing land is perfect for an earthbender. *Techniques range from using Earth to guard yourself (Armor, Walls, Columns), using earth to launch yourself, digging, blasting earth at other players, and much more. *Fundamentally the same as Waterbenders. Mixture of offensive and defensive playstyles. *Will not take fall damage if they land on anything they can bend. Firebending : *Very offensive playstyle. *Any environment (besides water) is perfect for a firebender. *Techniques range from extinguishing fires, creating rings of fire on the ground, creating walls of fire, lightning, shooting fireballs, and much more. *Very little mobility / defense. Airbending : *Specializes in mobility and defense. *The land is the ideal spot for an airbender, although they can bend in water as well. *Techniques range from Air Scooter, Air Shield, creating tornados, blasting your opponent with air, and more. *Natural pacifists. Lack much raw damage output, but make up for it in their mobility and speed. *Increases speed, decreases rate of hunger, disables fall damage. Chiblocker : *Specialize in bare handed combat. *Can block a user's chi. Disabling their bending temporarily. *Take less fall damage, jump higher, run faster. *Strikes deal more damage than normal. *Not very good when it comes to defense. Supported Plugins *CreeperHeal *Factions *PreciousStones *TagAPI *WorldGuard Much more will be added to this list as time goes on. FAQs Can you add metalbending?: '''If you absolutely must (not recommended, it's rather pointless), go into the config file and edit the blocks that an earthbender can bend. Add metal blocks (iron, etc). This will allow them to bend metal with any of their abilities. Although, imagine building something out of iron blocks only to have it all bent away by an earthbender. '''Add a glider for airbenders! Add mob x / Add Item Y: '''Yes, airbenders relied on their gliders, bison, etc. However, there is no item that is satisfactory enough to use as a glider (Holding a stick would be stupid), and one of the key ideas behind this plugin is no downloads by the user required. Adding additional mobs / items would require additional downloads. '''NO. '''Can you make it so we can bend rain?: '''No, for technical reasons there is no way for that to look / behave nicely. '''Bend water from a bucket?: '''For convenience of the player, this will not be done. If you absolutely must, carry a bucket of water with you and place it down when you need water. Or use plantbending and drop a few leaves when you need a makeshift water source. '''Make a leveling system!: '''No. This is not an RPG and it will never be an RPG. Ranks are to be determined by the Admin. With a nice permissions set up this can be pulled off. Create groups for Novice, Apprentice, Expert, Master, etc and define it to your liking. Then just implement a method of giving them a higher group when you feel they have advanced. Tada. '''Make mana / chi / energy required!: '''No. Not only is there no good way to do this visually and interactively server-side, it fundamentally goes against everything set in the series. Name one episode where someone struggled to bend because they lacked the required energy. There's only one episode where they even mention exhaustion from bending, and that was in The Drill after cutting through an enormous steel pillar. And even then, they never stopped, showed no further signs of fatigue, and went on to fight directly afterwards with no ill effects. Bending time and again is nearly effortless on the shows (with a few minor exceptions, like Bumi launching the statue of Ozai off Omashu, but even then he wasn't worn he was just struggling with something so large), and it will be that way in this plugin, period. '''Plugin wont load / InvalidPluginException: '''This plugin was compiled in JRE7, it is likely you need to update your JRE. To do so, go here . After it's installed, change the path in your server.bat file to jre7 instead of jre6. If you're still having issues, Google is your friend. Known Issues '''Abilities are not damaging players: '''NoCheatPlus (and some other anti-cheat plugins) view damages as a punch. Because of this, when a player "punches" another player at a significant distance, it is viewed as cheating. A fix is in the works, but until then, simply disable fight checks in your configurations for the anti-cheat plugin you are using. '''I've been kicked for flying / sprinting: '''Both vanilla minecraft and NoCheatPlus (and those other anti-cheat plugins D:<) have an issue with the mobility of some benders. Either download the latest dev build to fix this, or disable the flight checks inside of the Anti-Cheat plugin, or allow flight in the server properties. Either of the options listed should fix this issue. '''Ability X is not working: '''If you don't have the latest dev build, chances are you're wrong. If you see an ability that you cant use, it is likely still being developed. You could be using the ability incorrectly, either find the correct wiki page on the ability, or use the command: /bending help for a quick guide on how to use the ability. '''Permissions aren't working with PEX: '''An error has been found in PEX with inheritance where it is giving some of the permissions that it shouldn't be. Example: bending.* is giving all of the permissions, instead of the ones that it is supposed to be giving. (OP permissions) As a temporary fix, be explicit in your permissions file, define every node instead of using wild card. This should work until a fix or workaround is found and implemented. Category:Browse